Shellycoat
"I strongly believe he will soon change his mind, my Lord." Description The Shellycoat is a scottish bogie who lives in freshwater streams. He is so-called because his body is almost covered in shells which clatter when he moves. He enjoys leading travellers astray, and tricking and confusing them. Kithain are as disposed as their faerie counterparts to tricking and bewildering innocent people, especially those whom they see as encroaching on their territory. The nature of these deceptions is often similar to those of a pooka, but there is rarely evidence of the culprit mocking the victim directly; instead the shellycoat is content with the satisfaction of humiliating someone. Seelie tricks are less severe, and the motive is usually to keep people in their respective places. This is their calling; they are gifted with an immunity to conceit, and if he has friends in high places, his work is often focused on a purposeful aim, though sidhe will rarely deal openly with shellycoats, since many look down on them for their apparently mischievous behaviour. Meetings are clandestine, such as that between Dark Tom and candle Jack, though that was, of course, in the case of a sluagh, and with a far more unpleasant purpose. They have an affinity for the Scene realm. Appearance and Lifestyles A Shellycoat in mortal seeming is usually quite short or stooped in stature, with long arms and fingers, a large flat nose and thin, wet hair. He will usually dress such as to cover most of his body, ususally showing only his face and hands. No matter what he wears, it will appear to be noisy and unsubtle when he moves. In fae seeming, a shellycoat has pale green skin and is covered from head to toe in small shells of all kinds, from whelks to watersnails, the clattering of which make his movements loud and obvious. His hair is thin and black, in long wet strands reaching down his back. Only the face and part of the head, and the hands and feet can be seen clearly. A shellycoat's body is always damp and clammy, and often smells slightly of stagnant water. Childlings are often scolded for being a bully, though it would be noticed that they only pick on the bullies themselves. Surprising ingenuity and logic for a Childling. Wilders at secondary school are the most efficient of prefects. Good at keeping people in line while not necessarily a good leader. Very trustworthy, at least by those who know exactly where they stand, and stay there. Much like a Wilder, a Grump will become more easily accepted by most people than before. While without a code of honour, seelie Shellycoats usually have a sense of morals, and the cunning and ingenuity of a pooka grump. Unseelie have a tendency to go renegade or freelance as mercenary pranksters, though very rarely murderers; even unseelie kithain retain a sense of ethics and a glimmer of responsibility. Shellycoats often turn out to be the unsung heroes of social order, but few feel resent towards the sidhe for this; they rarely lose their temper, and have a strong sense of their relative social standing. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, shellycoats have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Trickery: Shellycoats know how to deal with the complacent; this is not confined to mundane deception, they are also strong in the art of Chicanery. Shellycoat characters receive two free dots in Chicanery. This is never used to take advantage of nobles. Trustworthy: Despite their reputation, shellycoats are usually trusted (even if only in secret) by those above them. Social rolls are taken at +2 when dealing with someone of higher social standing, unless there are others present who are not like-minded as the noble in question. Their respect and understanding of vocation, and their patience, confers a Willpower bonus of +2. Frailties Shellycoat: A shellycoat's shell cover makes a lot of noise with the smallest motion. It may also inhibit movement to a small degree. A shellycoat character takes athletics and dodge rolls at -1, except when in or under water. All stealth rolls are taken at -3. Views on Other Kith Boggans: Their gossiping should be watched closely. Eshu: Few truly deserve the glory they claim. Nockers: Taken for granted, we would be far worse off without them. Pooka: If only their brilliant ingenuity could be channeled. Redcaps: I know a few who would pale at the sight of an oyster. Satyrs: To be treated carefully; they have a sway over the weak-minded. Sidhe: They have not enough power to dedicate sufficient effort to control of the populace; we are valued by many. Sluagh: Some assosciate us rather too closely with these. Trolls: Worthy custodians of the peace, though brute force is not the only way. External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/shellycoat.html